Once again
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: One sudden night, Sarah dreams of the Goblin King's return. From then on, every thing changes. J/S *I suck at summaries. Constructive cristism please. *
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, I only own my imagination.

Prologue

_Sarah gazed from her book to find herself alone in the park. It was a bright, summer day with blue skies and not a rain cloud in sight. Yet she was alone. Sarah sat Indian-style as she observed her surroundings. No screaming kids wanting ice cream from Mr. Jones. His creaky cart wasn't underneath the big oak tree. No worried parents watching their young children play at the monkey-bars. Sarah listened carefully to see if she had missed something. Sarah groaned. Even the sound of the forest animals seemed to have disappeared. Sarah finally got up and cradled her fairytale book in her arms. "This is strange," she muttered. "Too strange." _

_Thunder echoed through the silence. Sarah gazed as storm clouds rolled into the sky. "Sarah," a voice muttered. Sarah turned around to see who was behind her. "Over here, Sarah." The voice muttered. As Sarah was about to turn around, she stopped. The voice had a chuckle to it that seemed so familiar to her. Anger began to build as she recognized the voice. "Jareth." Sarah spat throwing her book into the ground. Sarah's gaze went to the top of the gazebo where Jareth stood watching her. "This is a dream." Sarah muttered as she started to back away. "Wake up, Sarah." She gazed at Jareth. He hadn't changed one bit from her journey to the Underground. He was wearing a white poets' shirt with a black lather coat and tights to match. His boots shined as if they had been newly polished. "You haven't missed me?" Jareth muttered sadly as he jumped the roof."Like that would happen." Sarah muttered. He landed gracefully like a cat on the prowl. "Go to Hell, Jareth." Sarah spat. "You have no power over me." She began to run in her dream, but an iron grip caught her and threw her up against a tree. Jareth pinned herby holding her wrists against the bark. "Not unless you come with me, Sarah." Jareth added sarcastically. His mismatched eyes suddenly sparked and went dim with concentration. Before Sarah could spit back a comment to make him madder, his lips met hers._

Sarah's eyes flashed open as she pulled herself up out of bed. Cold sweat covered her body from her dream. Sarah pulled her long, brown hair up as she glanced at her alarm-clock. **12:02 pm. **Sarah groaned from the lack of sleep. This had been the first time she had dreamt this. Usually she dreamt of adventures with Hoggle and friends in the Underground. Sarah listened for Toby's muttering. Even though he was next door, the walls were paper thin and she could hear everything. Sarah sighed as she heard Toby mutter something about elves in his sleep. Sarah rubbed her eyes and looked at the mirror before her. "Curse you, Jareth." Sarah mumbled. "This is all your fault.

Jareth suddenly popped into the throne room. The goblins got up horrifed at being caught wating time, and began to scutle around pretending to work. Jareth rolled his eyes and ingnored them by walking up to his throne. Jareth sat in his throne as the goblins worked around him. "LEAVE!" Jareth shouted angrily. The goblins knew it was best to leave when their king was in one of is moods. Nothing good came out of it. When everyone had disappeared, Jareth finally groaned out of anger. He had her so close , and he had to screw it up by kissing her. That had broken his concentration on her dream. "Never show your feelings," Jareth muttered remembering his lessons from when he was a young boy. A crystal ball formed in his hand. The image of Sarah sleeping reflected from it. "Why am I so drawn to her?" Jareth thought as he watched fall into a deep slumber. Yet he knew the reason why. She has the champion of the Labyrinth and the champion of his heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_"Sarah," _a voice muttered softly. Sarah groaned in her sleep and curled up into the fetal position with her book beside her. _"Sarah, love." _The voice muttered. The deep tone was so familiar to her that her eyes cracked open. She had fallen asleep in the attic against the wooden walls. Sarah cherished the time she had up here. It was time away from her brother and step-mother. A silhouette hovered over the half-asleep Sarah. The attic was dark like night yet it was mid-day. "Didn't I leave the curtains up?" Sarah thought to herself as she curled back up. Suddenly her sad, brown eyes flashed open. "Yes, I did." She muttered. "Sarah!!" Irene yelled up into the attic. "Come help me in the kitchen, Sarah." Irene ordered. "All right." Sarah answered. Yet other things were on her mind.

Sarah gingerly got up and placed the book on the rafters above her. When Irene had raided her bedroom one night, Sarah had resorted to hiding her books up in the knick-nacks of the attic as well. Sarah pulled up her long brown hair and gazed around her. Somebody had been watching her as she slept in the corner. Sarah walked over to the window and looked outside. Watching her on the nearest tree branch was a white barn owl. It cocked its head towards her. "What are you looking at, Owl." She muttered. "Are you coming down, SARAH?" Irene yelled angrily. "Or do I have to come up there?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Coming," she muttered as she climbed down the ladder to the second floor.

"Here," Irene muttered shoving china plates into Sarah's hands. "Set the table." "Okay," Sarah muttered confused. Irene was rushing for some apparent reason. "If I may ask," Sarah stated. "What has got you like this?" Sarah placed one of the plates down on a mat. "Your father is having a couple of his business friends over tonight at 8." Irene muttered. Sarah glanced at the clock. **6:41pm. **"Wow," she thought as she placed another plate on its mat. "I slept longer then I attended." Sarah glanced back up at Irene. She was currently fixing a garden salad with cheese and other needed vegetables. "I am going to starve tonight." Sarah muttered under her breath as she laid down the last plate. "Irene," Sarah muttered looking around the doors. "Where is Toby?" Irene stopped and thought. Her eyes darted for a second before she answered, "In his room." Sarah cursed under her breath. "Sarah, be a doll and go get Toby ready." Irene asked pleadingly. Sarah didn't answer but she fumed out the room. Toby shouldn't be left alone.

* * *

Toby looked around in Sarah's room. There was a book he was looking for. "Labyrinth," he muttered. In his hands was Lancelot, now torn from the many adventures it went through with Toby. He thought for a second. "I wish I knew where it was." He thought frustrated. The urge to find the book pushed him to continue looking. Toby couldn't read that well anyway. Suddenly the wind blew through the window quietly and fluttered Sarah's light blue sheets. Lying underneath the sheets was the worn, red- leather book. Toby quickly ran over to the book and picked it up. It was warm like it had been under a light for a few minutes. "_Hello, Toby." _A voice stated with a sweet voice. Toby turned around to find a man standing behind him. He was dressed in all black the shimmered with glitter. He had wild, blonde hair that blew in the spring breeze. His mismatched eyes watched Toby carefully. "Who you?" Toby asked now cradling the book in his other arm. "My name is Jareth," He answered. "I know about you." Toby said proudly beaming up at Jareth. "My sisters told me about you." "Your sister is very important to me," Jareth said sweetly. "but I need your help to talk to her." "Why?" Toby asked confused. "I have no power over her, but you do." Jareth muttered with a devilish smile. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sarah closed Toby's door. He wasn't in there for some reason. Suddenly the sound of voices floated up to her. "Its coming from my room," Sarah thought as she leaned up against her door. Toby was talking to someone apparently. Sarah slowly opened the door to find Toby sitting on the floor with the red-leathered book in his small hands. His blond hair was ruffled as someone had run their fingers through it. He had Lancelot cradled in his arms as he appeared to be reading. "Toby," Sarah asked closing the door. "Who were you talking to?" Toby closed the book quietly. "I wasn't talking to anyone, Sarah." He answered with a smile on his face. Sarah noticed Toby biting his lip. "He's lying," Sarah thought with a smirk on her face. "I will ask later." Sarah crouched down beside him. "Let's go get you ready for dinner." Sarah digressed. "We are having people over tonight." Toby handed over the red book with a smile. As he did this, a shiver went up her spine. Sarah closed her eyes for a second and returned her gaze to Toby. "Go to your room." Sarah ordered. "I will be there in a second." Toby nodded and ran out quickly dragging Lancelot with him. Sarah smiled as Toby closed the door behind them. Then Sarah quickly stood up.

"Hear me now, Goblin King." Sarah hissed. "Leave me brother alone." "I don't know what you are planning." Sarah added. "She didn't know at this point if she was truly crazy or she was doing something right for once. The feeling she had from hearing Toby talking to nobody was making her edgy. Another chill went up here spine as if someone was watching here. Yet Sarah was alone in the room. "He is only a child." Sarah added her voice strong. "This is between you and me." Sarah pulled up her long chocolate hair and walked out of the room leaving the book lying on her vanity. Before she left the room, Sarah softly muttered, "If I only knew what you wanted with me." The door clicked behind her leaving her room empty.

* * *

"How old are you now, Sarah?" Mr. Louis asked after taking a sip of red wine. "Eighteen," Sarah answered quietly. Her ears were still ringing from the shrieks of Emilia, the Louis' 1 year old daughter. Mrs. Louis was in the living room trying to calm the baby down. "Time for her to leave and go to college." her father added after emptying his plate of Irene's salad. The whole dinner had been over the paperwork they were drawing up for Mr.Louis's ship factory. Sarah glanced at the clock. **9:45pm. **Toby was in his seat dozing off. Sarah smiled at him as she got up with her plate. Sarha handed it to her father as a loud shriek echoed through the house. "I am tired of this!" Sarah muttered. She stalked into the living room where Irene and Mrs.Louis were at with the baby. "Can I hold her?" Sarah asked. "I think I can get her to quiet down." Irene shrugged when Mrs. Louis looked at her. "Here you go then," Emilia's mother muttered. Sarah took the squealing baby in her arms. Emilia was a small baby with big, blue eyes. She would have been cute if she wasn't screaming her lungs out. Sarah thought for a moment and began to sing.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky with your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon with your heart_

Sarah looked up from the baby to find everyone staring at her. "I didn't know you could sing." Irene muttered astonished. "There is a lot of things you don't know about me," Sarah thought as she cradled the baby in her arms. "You sing beautifully." Mrs.Louis complimented. "Thanks," Sarah said happily. Sarah glanced at the clock. **10:00pm.** "Toby is probably asleep on the table," Sarah thought to herself. "So Sarah," her father muttered. "Are you willing to look after Emilia and Toby for another hour or so?" "What?" Sarah said out loud. "We were planning to get some drinks after dinner." Irene answered. The others were getting their coats on. "Fine." Sarah snapped. Her father went to the door and was already putting his jacket on when Irene muttered, "The cradle is still in pour room so just put Emilia down in that for now." The door clicked behind them when Sarah shrieked in anger. Emilia's eyes began to flutter. "Oh god," Sarah thought as she continued to sing.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thril has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun_

Sarah walked over to the kitchen door and peered in.

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

"Toby?" Sarah asked questionally. He wasn't asleep in his chair as she presumed. Sarah looked around to see if he was standing around watching her. Nobody was here but Sarah with Emilia in her arms. Sarah walked out of the kitchen and began to go up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Toby walked into Sarah's room and closed the door. It was dark besides the light that radiated from the full moon. "Goblin King?" Toby muttered. He was standing in the middle of Sarah's room. In his hands were Lancelot and the red book. He was crying for some reason unknown. "Yes, Toby?" Jareth asked appearing before Toby dressed in all black. "I want to go to the Underground now." He whined. "Sarah doesn't want me anymore." Toby looked up at the Goblin King innocently. "Why do you think that?" Jareth asked kneeling down.

Sarah placed Emilia gingerly into the crib. "Now I have to find Toby." Sarah muttered. Sarah pulled up her chocolate hair into a loose bun. "I wish…" Toby's voice echoed through the walls. "No!" Sarah yelled. Jareth was here and Toby was going to wish himself away. She bounded out of their room and began to run towards her room. "…the Goblin king…" Toby's voice continued. Tears fell from her face as she ran. The shadows Sarah stopped at her door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Sarah threw her weight against it. The door shook with recoil. Emilia shrieked from the sound. "…would take…" "No," Sarah shrieked as she threw herself against the door again. The door flew to the floor reveling Toby looking up at Jareth. A smile appeared on Jareth's face as Sarah fell in the room. "Sarah!" Toby yelled shocked. "Toby!" Sarah screamed as the world changed around her.

* * *

Sarah fell to her knees as a wave of nauseous came over her. As she looked up, the throne room's appearance became clearer as the surroundings of her room had vanished. The cold stone walls had silk tapestries thrown over them. The throne in the middle of the room was gleaming as if it had been recently polished. Sarah pulled herself up to her feet and looked around. There were no goblins hanging around as If they had been ordered away. "Where are you, Jareth?" she yelled. "What have you done with my brother?" Even though her brother had sent her away, she couldn't blame a five year old. Toby didn't know the Goblin King like she did. "Hello, Sarah." Jareth's voice muttered prolonging her name. It sent shivers down her spine. "Where are you?" she asked with anger. "Show yourself, Goblin King." A brief breeze hit her sending more shivers down her spine. Jareth appeared at the door frame. "Your brother is in your room asleep." Jareth stated before she asked. "He was sad and confused when I took you so I put him under a sleeping spell." "He thought you didn't want him anymore, Sarah." Jareth added. "Emilia." Sarah thought. "Of course he feels that way, Jareth." Sarah shrieked. "I wasn't paying him any attention because I was taking care of Emilia." Sarah thought for a second. "You tricked him, didn't you?" Sarah asked already knowing the answer. "I have no power over you, Sarah." Jareth merely stated. "But my brother does." Sarah finished. Anger ran through her veins. "You…" Sarah stated her voice stammered. "You are manipulator, you son of a..." Sarah yelled. Jareth smiled as a crystal appeared in his hand. It rolled over to Sarah and exploded. Jareth ran over to her and picked up her limp body. "So beautiful," Jareth muttered as he got up with her body cradled in her arms.

As Jareth walked though the walls, goblins appeared before him. They stared as Jareth cradled Sarah in his arms. This was the girl that defeated the Labyrinth. Yet Jareth acted as if he was swooned by her very presence in his arms. They backed away as Jareth flashed them a glare. A door way appeared to their right which opened to a small bedroom. Jareth walked in and the door closed by itself. The room was painted with a gold finish that simmered like it was made of gold. A small bed covered by a lace canopy sat in the center of the room. The lace was drawn up as Jareth kneeled down and placed Sarah on the bed. A blanket appeared over her as she slept. He ran his finger across her cheek before he got up. "Yolanda?" Jareth muttered. A female goblin appeared before him. She was tall and wiry. She was dressed in a faded yellow dress that clashed with her green goblin skin. Her long, white hair was braided in a french bread that began at the top of her crown. "Sarah is in your charge." he stated. "Make sure she is kept fed and other such things." Yolanda nodded. "I will do my best, sire." her young voice answered. Jareth smiled. "I am sure you will." Jareth added. He walked towards the door that suddenly flew open. "If not, then its to the bog you go." He muttered as he walked out leaving the two alone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Jareth," a voice muttered as he walked into his throne room. Standing at the window was Wolfe. He was tall with short pepper hair. His eyes were feral yellow. He turned to Jareth as he sat in his throne. Wolfe wore nothing but a pair of loose slacks. Wolfe was the leader of the werewolf kingdom. It laid at the east of the labyrinth. "We need to prepare for war, Jareth." Wolfe muttered. Jareth looked up at him with his mismatched eyes. "I already told you," Jareth hissed. "I'm not contributing to this nonsense." Jareth began to beat the side of his leg softly with his riding crop."This isn't nonsense, Jareth." Wolfe spat. Jareth watched as fur began to grow on Wolfe's pale skin. "Watch yourself, Wolfe." Jareth muttered. A crystal appeared in Jareth's hands. Wolfe glanced from Jareth to the crystal in his hands. The fur faded away as the claws grew back to regular fingernails. "Sorry, Goblin King." Wolfe stated. Jareth smiled. "Learn to control your anger, Wolfe." Jareth instructed. "I know," Wolfe muttered. "Alanna has been getting on me about it." "We will take about the war later," Jareth muttered as he gazed at a painting that stood on the opposite wall. It was a painting of Sarah when she was 15. Sarah is gazing off in her white ball gown dress. Jareth sighed and looked towards the window.

"Don't tell me you are still panting after that mortal girl?" Wolfe asked sarcastically. Jareth shot him a death glare. "Say those words again," Jareth threatened. "And I will pull out your tongue and feed it to the Fireys." Wolfe put up us hands as a sign of defeat. "Whatever you say, Goblin King." Wolfe muttered using the royal term again. Jareth looked away for a second and then turned his attention back to Wolfe. " "**Jareth**!" Sarah's voice echoed. "**You, insolent, son of a bitch**!" A smile appeared on Wolfe's face. "Whose voice is that?" he asked curiously. Jareth got up and threw his riding crop to the ground. "That's her," Wolfe acknowledged with a smile on his face. "**Let me out**!!" Sarah's voice screamed. A sudden crash and a loud cry echoed through the castle. "SARAH!" Jareth yelled suddenly disappearing. Wolfe quickly transformed into his werewolf form and bounded out of the throne room.

* * *

Sarah whimpered as she withdrew her hand from the vanity mirror. Pieces of glass were stuck in her hand. Blood dripped from the wounds slowly. "Miss Sarah!" Yolanda shrieked ushering Sarah to sit on her bed. This time Sarah didn't complain. Yolanda touched it with her skinny hand. Sarah shrieked in pain. "Sarah," Jareth yelled. "You fool!" Sarah looked up to find Jareth walking towards her. He was wearing a loose white short with black tights. He also was wearing a red leather jacket now. "Why did you do this?" Jareth yelled. The door opened to reveal a tan, muscular man in nothing but loose slacks. Jareth took her hand in his. The cool touch soothed the tenderness of her wound. The man glanced from the broken vanity to Sarah and said, "So this is Sarah." Sarah glared at this man as Jareth observed her hand. "Who are you?" Sarah asked. "The name is Wolfe." he said proudly. "I am the leader of the werewolf clan." Sarah groaned and looked away. "I'm done." Jareth muttered giving Sarah her hand. The wounds were healed. The glass seemed to have disappeared. Jareth got up and observed the room. "Foolish girl," he muttered as he swept his hand over the room. The blood drops from the incident disappeared. A new mirror appeared in the vanity. It was like nothing had happened.

"Yolanda!" Jareth hissed. Yolanda appeared between Sarah and her king. "Yes, sire?" Yolanda asked her voice trembling. "You failed your orders." Jareth spat. "I told you to protect her, Yolanda." Yolanda's body began to shake. Anger ran through Sarah's body. "Don't blame this on her, Jareth." Sarah yelled getting up from the bed. "Its not her fault that I was pissed off at you." Jareth's gaze flashed at Sarah. "You have no right to go against my rulings." Sarah stepped towards him. "You have no right to judge those who shouldn't be judged for the actions of others." Jareth's mismatched eyes flashed with anger. "Jareth," Sarah muttered sadly. Jareth looked away and disappeared leaving them alone in Sarah's room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ma'am." Yolanda screeched. "You shouldn't have done that." Sarah glanced from Wolfe to Yolanda and smiled. "If I hadn't stood up for you," Sarah muttered happily. "Who would have?" Yolanda smiled. "Well, let's get you dressed in something more suitable." Yolanda stated walking into her closet. Sarah looked up at Wolfe. "Sorry for ruining your visit here, Wolfe." Sarah stated bowing her head. Wolfe laughed. "Not at all." He stated walking towards her. "This is the best action I have seen in years." Sarah smiled. He ran his fingers through his wild hair. "Years?" Sarah asked confused. "I am 150 years old." He stated proudly. "I am young in wolf years so that's why I rule my kingdom along with my sister, Alanna, who is over 375 years old." Sarah gulped and looked towards Yolanda who was caring a parcel in her arms. "Here," she stated handing Sarah the package. Yolanda turned to Wolfe. "Get out!" she stated pushing Wolfe towards the door. "You can't stay in here while Sarah changes." Wolfe smiled devilishly. She continued to push Wolfe playfully towards the door. "I will see you down at the garden."Wolfe stated. Sarah smiled as Yolanda closed the door.

"Where do I change?" Sarah asked getting up from the bed. Yolanda went over to a door and opened it. A humongous bathroom was revealed to Sarah. She gingerly walked into it. Everything sparkled as if it was just newly built and cleaned. "Wow," Sarah muttered. Sarah sat the clothes on the end table beside the sink. Sarah watched as Yolanda ran her bath. Bubbles appeared in the bath tub when Yolanda turned off the faucet. "Thank you," Sarah muttered. Yolanda bowed. "Its my job, miss." she stated walking over to the door. "Just call me when you need me." she added closing the door.

Sarah stripped quickly and got into the tub. The scent of strawberries made intoxicated the air around her. Her eyelids dropped as she cleaned the dirt off her body. "No time to get sleepy, Sarah." she muttered out loud to herself. Sarah quickly grabbed a towel near here and got off. She wrapped the towel around her and gingerly stepped onto the marble floor. Sarah made her way to the counter and leaned up against it. All the thoughts of what just happened and her last adventure in the Labyrinth flooded her mind. "Jareth,' she muttered. Sarah swiped her hand over the steam-covered mirror. The image wasn't her reflection but of Jareth sitting in his study. He was cradling his head in his hands.Sarah thought anger would fill her up inside but she only had pity. "Why am I here, Jareth?" she muttered softly watching him with sad eyes. Suddenly Jareth looked up as if he could see Sarah. His mismatched eyes locked on her. Sarah felt as if she was frozen. "No!" she thought breaking the connection and yelling, "Yolanda!" Sarah glanced back at the mirror. Only her reflection greeted her.

* * *

"You look so pretty, Sarah." Yolanda complimented. Sarah twirled around as she looked in the mirror. Sarah was dressed in a long, red scarlet dress. It hung on her shoulders tightly as well on her curves. The sleeves reached to her knuckles. A gold choker decorated her alabaster neck. Sarah's long hair was up using two golden sticks encrusted with rubies. "Thanks, Yolanda." Sarah muttered. The door swung open to reveal Wolfe. A howl escaped him as he observed her. "No wonder Jareth is infatuated with you." Sarah rolled her eyes and turned away. She could feel her face heat up. "What are you doing up here?" Yolanda asked. She stood between Wolfe and Sarah. "I got bored." he answered like a teenager. Sarah realized why he was co-ruling his clan. He might be 150 years old, but he was a teenager in werewolf age. Yolanda took a deep breath. "We all have been summoned for dinner." he added walking into the room more. "What time is it?" Sarah asked. She ran over to the window. The sun was almost set. "Its around 7:00pm." he answered. Sarah groaned. "What's wrong, Sarah?" Yolanda asked. "I need to go home." she muttered turning around.Thoughts of Toby filled her mind as she leaned against the window. Wolfe pulled on a big smile and twirled Sarah around. "Why don't you have a little bit fun while you are here, Sarah?" he insisted. "You can't always live in a fairytale." Sarah smiled. He entwined his arm around her. "We need to go to the dinner hall." he muttered. "Jareth doesn't like to wait."

As they walked, Sarah began to notice changes around her. The goblins were much quieter then before. Trash didn't liter the hallways. The walls were decorate with numerous paintings. "Its changed so much." Sarah muttered out loud. "More than you realize," Wolfe muttered as two humongous doors made of ebony wood flung open to reveal a bustling dinner hall. Goblins were scattered around caring trays of food. A table decorated the center of the room. A chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. It shimmered with the spring breeze as they walked in. "Jareth," Wolfe stated happily. Sarah looked around for the king. "Hello Sarah." Jareth's voice stated. Sarah jumped and turned around. He was standing behind her. Jareth was wearing a black poets' shirt with black tights. His knee high boots were black as well. "Hello Jareth," Sarah stated her voice serious. He gestured to the seat right of the head. Sarah walked over followed by Jareth'a presence. He pulled the seat back and watched as Sarah sat down. "Thanks," she muttered quietly.Wolfe sat opposite of her. Jareth sat at the head. Before they said anything, Sarah asked out loud, "Why am I here, Jareth?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Sarah," Wolfe muttered under his breath."Don't do this right now." His dark yellow eyes went from Jareth to Sarah. Sarah ignored Wolfe and looked at Jareth with her sad, green eyes. "Jareth, you have dragged me from my home to the Labyrinth unwillingly." Sarah hissed. "I at least get an explanation." "The Labyrinth is rebelling against me." Jareth muttered suddenly. "The people?" Sarah asked. Jareth shook his head. "The Labyrinth itself," he answered. "The Labyrinth is a living organism and it senses things." Sarah looked at Jareth confused. "It sensed its defeat those years ago." Jareth muttered taking a sip of wine. "Well, find some way to make peace with it Jareth." Sarah muttered. "I don't see why you need me here." "The only way it will be satisfied is if it has a queen." Jareth muttered. "A queen?" Sarah asked her anger boiling up inside her. Jareth looked up at her with his mismatched eyes. "No, no, no, NO!" she yelled pushing the table away from her. Sarah finally realized what she was here for. Sarah suddenly got up to her feet. "I will not marry you to please the damn Labyrinth, Jareth." Sarah stated. Tears began to fall down her face. "Sarah, please." Jareth muttered. Sarah ran out of the dining room leaving Jareth and Wolfe alone in the dining room.

"What are you doing?" Wolfe asked. "What do you mean?" Jareth asked. "Go after her, Jareth." Wolfe insisted. Jareth shook his head. "She doesn't want me." Jareth muttered. "Well when you put it the way you just did," Wolfe muttered. "It appeared that all you wanted is an arrangement so that the Labyrinth will become your slave again." Jareth glanced from Wolfe to the door. "Go!!" Wolfe yelled. Jareth glared at Wolfe and got up. "Go!" he repeated angrily. Jareth ran out of the dining room leaving Wolfe alone.

* * *

"Why could I think he wanted me here for anything else?" Sarah muttered as she wiped the tears off her tear-stained face. The cold air made her shiver fiercely. "So cold," Sarah thought as she wrapped her arms around her tightly. Sarah walked into the garden Wolfe had mentioned to her before. The moonlight made the flowers around her radiated. Sarah continued to walk as she observed the numerous flowers around her. Some Sarah could recognize like a rose or lily. Yet there was some that were out of this world. Sarah stopped at a lily that was dyed midnight black. Sarah bent down to smell. "I made that one for you, Sarah." Jareth's voicemuttered. Sarah looked around for Jareth. He stood there watching her at the fountain. His blond hair radiated in the darkness around them like a beacon. "Jareth, please don't do this." she muttered sadly turning away from him. "For once will you listen to me?" he yelled. Sarah stopped and turned back to Jareth. Her eyes were glassy as if at any moment she would burst into tears. "All right." Sarah muttered. Sarah walked over to Jareth. "I will listen." Sarah sat down on a stone bench that was opposite of him.

"When you left the labyrinth," he began. "nothing to me had a purpose anymore." Sarah looked away from him. Suddenly Jareth was before her on his knees. "Don't look away from me." he muttered his hand cupping her chin. "You amazed me beyond my wildest dreams, Sarah." he continued. "I couldn't help but be near you." "What do you mean, Jareth?" she asked her voice began to crack. Jareth noticed her shivering so he wrapped his black cloak around her. She didn't fight it. "What do you mean, Jareth?" Sarah repeated. He looked up at her again. "Do you remember when you broke your ankle last year?" he asked. Sarah nodded. She had been climbing through the creek beds in the forest behind her house. Sarah had grabbed a loose vine to support herself as she climbed back up and it snapped. Her ankle had been broken in two spots. After a hour of screaming for help, a guy had appeared. He had been so nice to her and comforting. She could still remember the smell of his clothes. It had been so familiar to her. "Somebody found me and carried me home." Sarah muttered. It dawned on her. "You were that guy." she stated astonished. Jareth smiled. "I was always there." Jareth stated. "Watching you suffer when you were alone and sad." Sarah gulped and looked down at her hands. "It was so hard for me not to bust in and comfort you." Jareth informed her. "That doesn't mean anything, Jareth." Sarah muttered. "It means everything in the world." he insisted. Sarah got up from her seat. "You can't tell me you didn't think about me." he insisted. "Jareth," Sarah muttered turning away from him. Yet an iron grip grabbed her arm and spun her. Before she could say anything, his lips met hers.


	8. Chapter 7

_"Jareth," _she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jareth's cold hands wrapped around her body making her shiver fiercely. Goosebumps formed on her bared skin. His tongue entered her mouth forcefully. Even now, he was trying to take control and she didn't want it to stop. Sarah could feel her body being slammed up against a tree. Jareth's cold hands hitched her legs around him making her moan. Jareth broke the kiss and looked down at her. "Don't stop," Sarah murmured. She placed her hand on her mouth when she realized what she just said. "_I can't believe I just said that," _Sarah thought as she glanced around. "_Maybe he didn't hear that." _Sarah's green eyes went up to Jareth, who was leaning up against the tree. His mismatched eyes were watching her very attentively. A smile formed on his face revealing his white teeth. _"He heard it, god dammit." _she shrieked to herself. _"_What are you thinking?" Sarah asked stepping away from him. "I don't know," he answered with a hint of sarcasm. His eyes glinted making Sarah think otherwise. He got up onto his two feet and crossed his arms. "I don't believe you." she countered back. The air around them was tense and both of them could sense it. "I was wondering whether or not I could get you to kiss me like that again." he answered truthfully. "Ha ha, no!" she snapped going back towards the fountain. "That was a fluke." She shivered from the cold. Sarah stopped as warm arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel his face nuzzling in the crook of her neck. "I can prove you wrong." he muttered kissing her soft skin. "_Please don't,"_she thought as his warmth warmed her cold skin. "You are so warm now," she muttered turning around to face him. Jareth traced the line of her cheek with his index finger making her eyes roll. "I love you, Sarah." he muttered. Sarah's eyes flashed open. "Jareth," she muttered grasping her chest as if her heart was going to burst out. "Hey Jareth, where are you?" Wolfe's voice rang out. "Wolfe!" Jareth hissed. Sarah turned to find Wolfe appear ten feet away from them. "Did I ruin something?" he asked when he saw Sarah's form beside Jareth. "Yeah," Jareth muttered. "Its called the mood." Sarah rolled her eyes and walked up to Wolfe. "Don't worry about it," she insisted kissing his forehead. "I'm going to bed now." She glanced back at Jareth. "Night, Jareth." she muttered. Jareth watched as Yolanda appeared to take Sarah to her room. "Wolfe!!" Jareth yelled glaring at the wolf boy. "You ruined it!" Wolfe laughed. "What did you do?" he asked. "Did ya'll kiss?" Jareth puffed out his chest. "Get out of here!!" Jareth yelled. Thunder echoed through the air. Wolfe laughed and quickly transformed into a werewolf. Before Jareth could do any harm, Wolfe bounded into the forest grounds.

* * *

Thunder echoed through the air again making Sarah jump. "Are you all right, miss?" Yolanda asked as she helped Sarah undo the corset back of her dress. "Yes," Sarah answered turning to face Yolanda. "Why are you asking?" "Oh, I was just wondering." she asked handing her a set of pajamas. "You are my charge after all." A smile appeared on Sarah's face. "I understand." she stated. "You are just doing your job." Yolanda nodded in compliance. "Call my name if you need me." Yolanda informed disappearing before Sarah could say anything. "Well, okay then." she muttered slowly slipping off her dress. The cold air made her shiver as she changed into a long, sleeveless, nightgown. The silk fabric felt weightless against her skin. "It looks beautiful on you." a familiar voice muttered. Sarah looked around to find Jareth perched up on her bed. He had changed into a pair of black pajama pants. His chest was exposed. "Why are you in my room?" Sarah asked placing her hands on her hips. The cold wind hit her body again making her hold herself. "Aren't you cold?" she asked. "No, I'm not." he answered as he got up to his two feet and strecthed. "Only Above ground natives feel the difference in the weather." Jareth walked up and hugged Sarah. "What..are...you..doing?" Sarah asked as she tried to push Jareth away from her. "Stop fighting," he ordered. "I'm trying to help." A sigh escaped as Sarah realized that she wasn't cold anymore. "You're hot." she stated pressing her hands against his chest. "Thanks," Jareth smirked. "Egotistical pervert," Sarah muttered pushing him away. "What do you want, Goblin King?" Sarah asked crossing her arms. "I want to continue where we left off." Jareth stated. leaning up against the bedpost. "We need to talk.


	9. Chapter 8

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked placing distance between them. Thoughts of the forest and her kissing Jareth flashed in her head making her blush deeply. A smile appeared on Jareth's face as he watched her turn her head out of embarrassment. "I think you know what I'm talking about, Sarah." He stated crossing his arms. "Don't be ashamed." Anger began to run through her veins. "_**Ashamed**_??" she yelled. Her fists were balled up tightly. "You were overwhelmed by my presence." Jareth informed his smile growing bigger and brighter. "_**Your ego must be the size of your damn kingdom, Jareth**_!" Sarah hissed. "**_You think everyone is infatuated with you_**." Sarah grabbed a cloak out of the closet and tied it around her body. "Where are you going?" he asked leaning up against the bedpost. "Anywhere but here." She yelled. Jareth could tell she was annoyed with him, but he couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful when she got angry. Sarah was embarrassed and she wanted to run, that he was sure of. "Sarah, stop." He muttered. Her body froze and turned around. "What...are you ...doing?" Sarah sputtered. "Magic," he informed with a hint of sarcasm. A crystal ball appeared in his hand. "I have an offer for you, Sarah." Jareth informed standing a foot away from her. "I can show you your true desires with this simple crystal ball." "Yes?" Sarah asked knowing there was something else he wasn't saying. "What if your true desires show that your life is with me??" he asked walking around her. "What would you do then, Sarah?" He suddenly became fully clothed in his usual style of apparel. His mismatched eyes were watching her carefully. "I don't know, Jareth." She finally spoke her eyes misting. "What do you want?" "All I want is you." Jareth answered quickly. "Fine," Sarah stated grabbing Jareth's hand . "Let's see what I truly desire the most." Jareth nodded in compliance and threw the crystal ball in front of them. Gray smoke enveloped their surroundings.

"I can't see," Sarah groaned. She losen her grip on Jareth's hand to rub her eyes. Jareth's grip on her hand tightened. "Don't let go of my hand," he warned. "I don't want to lose you." Sarah coughed. "Lose me?" she asked confused. "This magic is tricky," he informed looking down at her. "I rarely use it." A sigh escaped her lips. "That makes me feel so much better." Sarah groaned. His fingers entwined through her's making Sarah look up into Jareth's eyes. "You are safe with me." Jareth informed his voice soft. His eyes sparkled with some unknown emotion that Sarah had never seen before. Yet Sarah knew one thing for certain. She felt safe with him and that terrified her most of all. "I see a light," Jareth stated pointing ahead. Sarah quickly turned. Light enveloped their bodies making Sarah cringe. She instinctively closed her eyes.

* * *

"Sarah," Wolfe stated knocking on the door. "Sarah, open up." Silence answered him. "Something isn't right," he thought to himself looking around his surroundings. "It was late and most of the servants were asleep or drunk from over-extensive partying. He sighed and knocked on the door again. "Sarah, open up!" he yelled. Silence answered him again making him aggravated. "All right then," he muttered out loud. "You leave me no choice." His foot connected with the door swinging it open. "Thank you, werewolf strength." Wolfe stated proud of himself. As he walked in, the lights automatically came on showing him the surrounding areas. "Sarah?" he asked out loud his voice now a squeak. The room was abandoned. Wolfe crossed his arms and yelled, "Yolanda!!" She appeared in front of him. She was dressed in her nightgown and robe. Her hair was done to her shoulders. "Where is Sarah?" he asked politely. "What do you mean?" she asked her voice growing frantic. "I left her when she was about to go to sleep." "How could she disappear, Wolfe?" Yolanda asked scared to death. "Jareth is going to kill me when he finds out." "Jareth," Wolfe thought looking down at the ground. "I know where she is." Wolfe muttered sighing in relief. Yolanda's eyes darted to Wolfe. "Where?" she sputtered out. Wolfe kneled down and ran his fingers through the lush carpet. "Wolfe?" Yolanda muttered clearly confused. Glitter fell out Wolfe's hand. "Sarah is with Jareth," Wolfe informed a smile appearing on his face. "I can't believe it!" Yolanda shrieked clasping her hands together. "I got to tell the others." She disappeared leaving Wolfe in the bedroom alone. Wolfe stood up on his two feet and obsserved the glitter in his hand. "Love will prevail hopefully." Wolfe muttered happily.


	10. Chapter 9

"Jareth," she stated still cringing from the bright light. She could feel his grip on her hand tighten to comfort her.

"Open your eyes, love." he muttered with a sweet almost caring voice. "We're here."

Sarah slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the bright light. "It's beautiful," Sarah exclaimed taking in her surroundings. They were standing in a field of plush, green grass. Petite flowers decorated the field's edges giving everything a tinge of life. Humongous trees surrounded them making it hard to see where they were. Sarah could almost her the roaring of a waterfall. She turned her gaze to Jareth, who was leaning up against an oak tree that looked to be hundreds of years old. His mismatched eyes were watching her waiting for her response.

"Where are we, Jareth?" she asked with a smile on her face. She felt truly happy here for an odd reason. It felt like _home_.

"I think we are in the outskirts of the Labyrinth." he stated almost like he was unsure of himself.

"What's wrong, Jareth?" Sarah asked crossing her arms.

"I think...I hear children." he muttered looking over Sarah's children. "They are near the waterfall I presume." Jareth quickly took Sarah's hand and began to walk.

"I don't hear children, Jareth." she hissed. They were on a worn path that was leading down a hill. Black lilies decorated the edges. "Black lilies?" she muttered confused. A vision of her and Jareth in the garden popped in her head. Jareth had told her that he had made that certain black lily for her. Her heart began to jump. What if her life is really meant to be here with Jareth? Sarah looked up at Jareth. He was ignoring everything around them like it didn't exist.

"Momma, watch this." a petite voice shrieked being closely followed with a splash. A smile decorated Sarah's face as her own voice answered the girl.

"Beautiful, Amora." the voice answered. "Just like your father." Sarah pulled Jareth behind a large oak tree and watched as a small 5 year old girl climb out of the lake before them. She was small with long, dark curls. Her eyes were mismatched; one eye green while the other was brown. She was wearing a bathing suit that had white flowers on it.

"She is so beautiful," Sarah whispered holding Jareth's hand in a tight grip.

"Just like her mother," he whispered back sending chills down her spine. Sarah continued to watch her older self holding Amora. It was just like she pictured it all.

"Where is your older brother,Amora?" the older version asked looking around. "Where did Aiden go?"

"I'm right here, Mother." a male voice answered jumping out of a tree in a perfect stance.His blond hair was spiked and it shimmered in the sunlight. His eyes were just like Sarah's. Amora shrieked from his presence.

"Don't ever sneck up on us, Aiden!" Older Sarah retorted plaing her hand over her heart. "You scared us!"

Sarah continued to watch her future with such envy. "I want this life..I truly want this life."

"You wish is my command, love." Jareth stated. She turned around to face him.

"Really, Jareth?" she asked her voice beginning to break.

"Really," he stated gathering her in his arms. "I want you by my side."


End file.
